dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Star-Crossed Lovers
Information This optional quest is unique, in that it is the only quest in the game to have the highest potential use of the "Charisma" trait. Depending on how you complete the quest, you have up to 3 possible instances to "CONVINCE" someone. Walkthrough NOTE: Maxing out the "Charisma" trait is recommended before attempting this quest. "Missing Persons" fliers line the walls of a Chinese restaurant in Taijo. Take one and inspect it. The "Missing Person" is a young lad by the name of Shen. It says to contact Chuntao regarding his disappearance. Head into the restaurant and talk to the woman there, who happens to be the aforementioned Chuntao. Before the disappearance, she noticed a sudden change in Shen's personality, and links it to his suspiciously new girlfriend "Lily". Chuntao suggests you speak to Lily for possible information. Chuntao doesn't know where Lily is. However, she suggests contacting Lily's friend Charlene to find out. Agree to investigate, and the quest will be unlocked. You could find Lily's location by exploration, or you can try Charlene. NOTE: Speedy in Afterlight Boulevard is familiar with Charlene and would know where she is. You can always see him about Charlene if you feel like it. Otherwise, read on. Charlene's located in the upper area of the Chinese Quarter. Simply take the elevator up and head through the entrance on your right. Trying to get information out of Charlene won't be easy, as she's very tight-lipped about the issue. In order to get Charlene to talk, you'll have to "CONVINCE" her. NOTE: At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before the option becomes available. You'll eventually find out that Lily resides within the Afterlight Boulevard, in a club called the "Aphrodite". Whether you find that out through Charlene or by accident doesn't matter. Proceed to the Aphrodite in Afterlight Boulevard. Lily is sitting by the lounge area to the left. When you speak with her, you'll find out that Shen is employed here as one of the club's escorts. You need to get Shen out of this place as soon as you can, but you need to get to him, first. There are 2 ways: # Schedule a "pleasurable encounter" with Shen. or -$400 with "CONVINCE" # Confront Lily about the "Missing Person", and then break into the Aphrodite back area. NOTE: What Lily says next after breaking Shen out depends on whether you decide to kill her bouncers or not. See further down for the outcomes. WARNING: If you're going to schedule a "pleasurable encounter" with Toshan, do so BEFORE breaking Shen out of the Aphrodite. Whichever way you choose to break Shen out afterwards, Lily won't offer these services again. Scheduling a "pleasurable encounter" will take you straight to Shen's room. But if you intend to break-in anyway, it is recommended to attempt the following before speaking with Shen. Lily's room is located in the top-left room in the Aphrodite back area. Lily's PC is inside on the right. Protecting the PC is a security camera and turret. Proceed to take out the security devices, then make for the PC. Go through the entirety of the PC Cyberspace, hacking all journal nodes until the quest updates itself. By then you should have a piece of documentation you can give to Shen. NOTE: If the Quest Log update text does not pop-up, it means that you haven't picked up the required node. However you do it, soon you will meet up with Shen. Now you gotta get him out. At this point, you have 2 potential options: # Show Shen documentation regarding Lily's agreement with "Frank" (which can be found on Lily's PC). # Successfully "CONVINCE" Shen to come home. The right context is to convince Shen to "take a break". NOTE: At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before this dialogue option becomes available. Letting Shen stay at the Aphrodite, despite it being a dialogue option, will NOT do anything to complete the quest. If you end up choosing the "Fine, I'll let Chuntao know" option, Chuntao will still make you go back and find some way of convincing Shen to come back home. She'll even suggest finding some form of letter (this being the documentation). So bringing Shen home is mandatory. Make sure you've collected all Exalta narcotics, and steal some Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills from Lily's vault, before you leave the Aphrodite. To break into the vault in Lily's room, simply press the statues on either side until the safe unlocks. (A clue to unlocking the safe can be found at the Aphrodite's entrance. Look at the formation of the statues.) After convincing Shen to come back home, you may talk to Lily and hear whatever cruel words she may have for you. The dialogue that comes next will be determined by whether you've killed her bodyguards or not. # If you've only skimmed through the back area, leaving the bodyguards alone, Lily will simply scold you on removing Shen from her grasp. (Lily will no longer permit use of her subjects for pleasure. However, she will still allow you use of the merchant system.) # If you've not only taken Shen away from Lily, but also killed her bodyguards, Lily will threaten to take action against you if these incidents can be traced back to you. (Lily will no longer permit use of her subjects for pleasure, or even use of her merchant system.) Otherwise, return to Taijo and speak with Chuntao. Shen has returned to her. +$500 The quest, however, is not done yet. Ask her how Shen is doing, and she will divulge in Shen's unstable condition. The Exalta has done a number on Shen, and he's hooked. You have 2 options: # Say "I wish there was something I could do...". (Pocket the Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills) (PATHWAY 1) # Offer Chuntao some Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills to help Shen. (PATHWAY 2) Whichever decision you make, to give or to keep, the quest ends. quest experience ---- PATHWAY 1 (Pocket the Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills) Whether or not you have the pills, you can still pick this dialogue option. If you do have the pills, you can choose to sell them for extra money. # The standard market value of the Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills (assuming the pills don't remain as a quest item) is $350 (original price). +$350 # You can make an extra $150, on top of that standard market value, by speaking to Speedy. He offers a fair price for the pills. +$500 ---- PATHWAY 2 (Offer Chuntao some Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills to help Shen) This option is only available if you found and held onto the Anti-Exalta Withdrawal pills before speaking with Chuntao. If you choose to give them to Chuntao, she blesses you and rewards you further. Congratulate yourself for helping a young man kick an old habit! extra reward Afterstory If you come across some regular Exalta narcotics, you can sell them. You can find a total of 2 Exalta items in the Aphrodite, and there are 2 ways to sell them. # The standard market value for Exalta narcotics is $100 (original price). per item, netting up to $200 in total # You can make an extra $100 per item, on top of the standard market value, by speaking to Charlene at the Chinese Quarter. She'll pay you a fair price for them. per item, netting up to $400 in total NOTE: To unlock the option of selling your Exalta to Charlene, you'll need to enter her apartment and take a look at her emails. By finding out she's into Exalta, you'll have the opportunity to make money. You can either lockpick your way into the apartment, or schedule a "pleasurable encounter" with her. Charlene's apartment is located in Downtown, on the right of "Everyday Guns". Also, when you finish the game, Lily seems to oblige in reopening the merchant system. Maybe the suspicion on Dex has finally waned. Trivia * Before the "Enhanced Version" update was released via Steam on the 8th of October 2015, this quest suffered from a peculiar bug, one that affected the dialogue selling procedure. Despite what amount was in your inventory, you could sell 1 extra instance of the Exalta and Anti-Exalta pills to Charlene and Speedy, respectively, via the dialogue option for extra money. It has since been fixed. Category:Quests